deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bill Cipher VS Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo
Bill Cipher VS Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo is a What If? Death Battle, written by QuasimodoBellringer as his 2nd season premire, and 14th overall. Description Insanity and universe-level reality warping, is a TERRIFYING combination. But just which of these insane reality warpers can win a Death Battle? Interlude Wiz: I am honestly very worried about this.... Boomstick: Don't worry Wiz, I have reinforced our booth with Boomstickium! As long as we remain here, we should be safe from them. Wiz: I hope your right. Anyway, *ahem* reality warping and insanity, a truly dangerous combination. Boomsitick: All the power of a god in the palm of the hands of those who are crazy and unstable, never ends well for their foes, but what would happen if two such beings were to met? Wiz: The universe would be f*cking doomed! But when it comes to insane reality warpers, none are more dangerous as today's combatants..... Boomstick: Bill Cipher, the dream demon...... Wiz: ....and Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, the Bonified Bo-tector Boomstick: He's Wiz, and i'm Boomstick Wiz: ....and it is our job to analize their armor, weapons, and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle! Bill Cipher Wiz: Terror and chaos can come in many shapes and sizes. From giant mosters like Godzilla, to small beings like Bill Cipher, but don't let his size, or even his design fool you, Bill is one of the most dangerous Disney Villains of all time! Boomstick: Trillions of years ago, Bill Cipher came into being in the second dimension. Hating his world as it is full of flat-headed, flat-minded people, he seeked a new world to call home, eventually coming across the third dimension. Wiz: Only able to communicate with our world through the mind, he has been waiting for someone to set him free, so he can turn our universe into his own playground. Boomstick: One day, a man named Standford Pines, investigating the weirdness of the small Oregon town of Gravity Falls, came across a series of cave paintings, depicting Bill, as a otherworldly being who knew all the answers in the universe. Wiz: Later, once Ford fell asleep his dreams were visited by a weird being.... Boomstick: Tricking him into thinking he could help humanity, Bill cut a deal with him, and together they began making a portal to Bill's home dimension. Wiz: However, once Ford found out about Bill's true intentions he decided to shut the portal down. Boomstick: Callin in his scam artist of a brother, who he had a falling out with years ago, Ford became trapped in another dimension until his brother rescued him...and Bill was accidently released upon the world. ???: Eh he he he he he. Wiz: What was that? ???: Oh, just me. Boomstick: Oh, god no... ???: That's right guy's it's me Bill Cipher! Big fan of your show, but I thought for this you could use an extra host. Wiz: Get out of here, Bill. Bill: And how are you going to make me? Boomstick: He's got you there Wizard. Bill: Yeah, as the analasys was saying I was THIS close to making the universe my own personal playground, but the old Pines twins, tricked me. Still healing up my wounds, but I will return! Boomstick: Too bad, your show's over. Bill: I am capable of bending reality to my will! When I am around, meaning has no meaning! (TBC) (Bill: This party never stops. Time is dead, and meaning has no meaning. Existance is upside down, and I reign supreme. Welcome, one and all, to Weirdmagedon.) Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Wiz: In the year 3001.5 the world is ruled by the Chrome Dome Empire! Czar Baldy Bald IV has decreed a massive global hair-hunt, saying that all man-kind must become bald! Boomstick: Why does he want everyone to be bald? Wiz: No reason. He just does. Boomstick: Ah. Wiz: But one brave man stand before them. A friend of the frizzie, a hair-force not to be tangled with! The Bonified Botector of hair, Bobobo! (Cue: Wild Challenger) Boomstick: Well, from a premise like that you would expect a nonsensical comedy right? Well, after watching it, I can safely say that calling it 'nonsense'......is putting it lightly. Wiz: As a young boy, Bobobo grew up living with his father who is a talking hairball....ok...as well as his 3 brothers, and his sister. Boomstick: *sigh* Let me guess, one day his family got murdered by the hair-hunt troops and that is why he fights them, right? I have seen it a million times. Wiz: Actually, no. When the hair hunt troops came to the house, his siblings; Bababa, Bebebe, Bibibi, and Bububu were out, and not only that, his dad just handed young Bobobo over to the hair hunt troops just to save his own skin! Boomstick: ......wow........after doing something like that.....this guy is STILL dad of the year compared to mine! Wiz: After escaping he went to a dojo run by.....*sigh* Master Juice, who I not kid you, is a sentient can of orange juice, to learn the ways of Fist of the Nosehair. Boomstick: And it is here that he met his future rival, the man who would one day grow the most amazing pompadour ever! Captain Battleship! Wiz: Together they trained under Master Juice....god, is that stupid......and learned the ways of the Fist of Nosehair. However, once Master Juice chose Bobobo as his successor, Battleship was infuriated.... Boomstick: Battleship demanded to be told why he chose Bobobo over him. Master Juice then told him, that unlike Bobobo, Battleship was not a true descendant of the hair kingdom, all the while Bobobo....went up to Master Juice, opened him up, pured him in a glass and drunk him.....yes.....Bobobo just killed and ate his own sensei! Our hero everyone! Wiz: It was then, that Battleship joined the Hair Hunters, and later became one of the Big 4. Boomstick: Bobobo however, continued to fight the hair hunt troops. However, one day, YEARS later, Bobobo met Beauty, a pink-haired girl, who exists for no other reason than to freak out over all of Bobobo's actions, became the first member of his soon to be growing entourage of a team to battle the hair hunters. Wiz: Two of Bobobo's most well know allies are Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler. Normally, combatants are not allowed help but.... Boomstick: Bobobo is kind of a special case. You see, due to his twisting of rules and logic to whatever damn well pleases him, he can easily just alter the rules of the fight to allow his friends to help. Wiz: That's right. Don Patch is some.....odd sun-looking thing who thinks he is the star of the series. Boomstick: And Jelly Jiggler is a living humanoid blob of jelly. But more on them in a bit. What can Bobobo do, you might be asking well......get out your cocaine....some meth, and some weed, because you might need to be high as a kite to understand this stuff....I REALLY wish I was joking about that. Wiz: As a master of the art of fist of the nosehair Bo can extend his nosehairs out to 40 feet long, and use them as limbs, go grab, throw, whip, slice, and attack enemies. Boomstick: That might be the most bizzare power we have seen yet. Wiz: Not only that, but he also can unlesh hundreds of them in an attack called Nosehair Alley. But even then, that is not his main way of attacking..... Boomstick: Oh, thank god.... Wiz: His main way of attacking is much..much....MUCH worse..... Boomstick: Oh, dear god..... (TBC) Fight Bill and his friends were partying at the Fearamid, celebrating their success at killing the Pines family. Bill: A toast to us! This world is ours now! Even Time Baby and the Pines Family are dead, now NO ONE can stop us from making this world as weird as we want! Keyhole, Hectorgon, Pyronica, Xanthar, and the others all threw their hands in the air! All the monsters: WHOOOOOO! Just then, a crash could be heard, as an ice cream shaped car crashes through the wall. Opening up like a submarine, a tall, tan man jumped out. He wore sunglasses, a blue shirt, black jeans, and had a golden afro. Bobobo: Hey! You must be this Bill Cipher guy! Bill: Yeah, I am, what’s it to you fro-boy? Bobobo: I’m here to defeat you! Bill: Oh, that’s cute. How about I just add you to my throne! Bill snapped and began to laugh as Bobobo’s body began to come to a stop, and started solidifying as if were turning to stone. Bill then began to laugh manically! Bobobo: NOOO! What have you done!?!?! You turned me into a carrot! Bill stopped laughing and looked over at Bobobo, instead of turning him to stone, Bobobo had been turned into an anthropomorphic carrot. Bill: WHAT?! Bobobo: You're little games won't work on me! I fight guys like you all the time! Bill: Oh really? Then bring it Sun Hair. Let's see what you've got! ''FIGHT!'' (TBC) Results (Cue: Baka Survivor or Gravity Falls Weirdmagedon Theme ) Whao do you think will win? Bill Cipher Bobobo Triva *This battle was made to comemorate the series finale of Gravity Falls Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:QuasimodoBellringer Category:'Nonsense'-themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights